Fighting For a Better World
by fantasyaddict95
Summary: Remus and Tonks's final moments together before the fateful Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks reflects on her life with Remus and Teddy. Love is more powerful than fear. CANON. T just to be safe.


When Remus and I returned home, we were both immensely relieved. It had been a long day of meetings with the Order. We were feeling very anxious at that point. We still hadn't any information regarding Harry Potter's whereabouts, or of Ron or Hermione's, his friends. They were with him, we knew that at least, but where they all were, or even if they _were _still out there, we had no clue. For all of the information we had, they could be dead. They could be lying still on the cold ground somewhere. Their bodies mutilated, bleeding…. But we could never let ourselves think that. They were all the hope we had left of defeating Voldemort. We needed them.

Of course, during that summer so long ago, before the Ministry collapsed, and everything turned to the worst, there was all that talk of the three of them – Harry, Ron, and Hermione – leaving. They were going on some sort of a mission, they said. It was confidential, Dumbledore's orders, they said. They wouldn't tell any of us anything. We let them go after all; there was really nothing that could have stopped them. Whatever it was they were doing, we never expected it to take this long.

During the Order meetings at the time, we seemed to be left almost stupefied. Our morale was gravely injured. With Harry vanished and Dumbledore dead and Mad-Eye shot down and Severus a…a… traitor, well, well, we just didn't know what to do. I suppose we still had Kingsley, that was a comfort, and I suppose we still had me, if I could even be considered an asset; but it was one of those times when… we just felt SICK of fighting. I know I felt that way. I had to keep pulling through, because I knew deep down, through the thick fog of grief and horror and fear I struggled through every day, that there was a light at the end of this tunnel. We had to keep fighting Voldemort. We had to keep trying even if it meant dying in the effort. Because it was all worth it. I knew we were building a better world.

When I thought of that, I thought especially of little Teddy. I never knew being a mother would be so extraordinary, never could have guessed. It had been barely a week since I met him, and I loved him more than anything. Remus loved him too, which made me happier than I had felt in a long time. I knew then he finally understood the extent of my love for him, how I didn't care if he was a werewolf. He knew then I wouldn't care if he was a vampire or a giant or just an ordinary wizard either. He was always simply MY Remus. I always thought ordinary was a bit boring anyway. I knew he understood when he looked at our son with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips, when he held him in his arms. Remus said Teddy took after me, but I thought that he was just the perfect mix of both of us. When Remus held me in his arms and kissed me and smiled, I knew then that he loved me as I loved him.

That day, just before the final battle, Remus and I were at my mother's house with Teddy when we heard the news. Remus rushed to the door, somehow sensing it was something important. I waited with Teddy, growing apprehensive all the while. Remus ran back to me in excitement. Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts. There was going to be a battle. It all might end this very night.

I wanted to fight, of course, but Remus bid me to stay there with our son. He expected me to argue, I think, but I just nodded my head in consent. I don't think I really know why I did, but maybe I was just tired of Remus and me arguing over things like this. He was just trying to protect me after all. And maybe it was best if I stayed with Teddy.

Remus was momentarily shocked at my agreement, but then he unfroze. He smiled, kissed me and Teddy briskly, and with nothing but his wand, hurried to the front door. With one foot outside, he turned back to me.

"I love you, Dora," he said, holding his gaze with mine so that I couldn't bear to look away. At that moment, tears impeding my vision, I ran up and hugged my husband tightly.

"Wotcher, Remus," I said, before letting him go. With one last glance, he spun around on the spot and, with a pop, Remus was gone.

I closed the door behind me and returned to Teddy.

Not long after that, I heard another sound at the door. It was a Kingsley's patronus, a lynx. Things at Hogwarts were worse than anyone had anticipated. Every wizard, Death Eater, and creature was coming together for this battle. It was impossible to tell which side would win. Hearing the update, worry tugged at my heart.

I hesitated for just a second before deciding.

"Mum, I'm leaving," I called, "Watch Teddy, will you?"

There was a short silence. Mum emerged from the kitchen, where she was cooking a dinner that no one would eat. I knew she knew exactly what I meant. Her eyes filled up, and she brought me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aw, Mum," I smiled, "I'll be just fine." She nodded and stepped back.

I spun on the spot, almost tripping, as I usually do, and apparated into the darkness, thinking all the while: _Remus, I'm coming for you. _


End file.
